Even Death Costs
Even Death Costs is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 114th case of the game and the 22nd case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Wealthy Street, district of Fario. Plot During the weird past investigation and threat-like order from Chief Loukas for the player and Daniel to keep their mouth zipped about Diego's sudden disappearance the player returned to Barb who told them that Sandy called from her undercover job telling the team that shooting came from a local house near the brothel she work. Barb and the player went to the address where they found a body of a landlord Cosmo Greenes who was shot twice in a chest. The team sent for to the autopsy before they first interrogated a baker Wendy Carter since she live in the house where a murder happened. After some time the team found reasons to suspect and financial manager Scarlett Wong but also victim's assistant Zara Tien. After the autopsy, Matilda told the team that the victim was killed using a .22-Caliber pistol but that he wasn't killed from close but wounds were still precise, like someone who had a fully military service could know. While recapping the case, the team was informed by John that inside the local cafe which owner is the victim was holding a memorial speech for the victim. The team was surprised to hear that some local cafe would give a memorial speech about a landlord but they followed the lead only to find that the waitress Paula Dominguez dated the victim. In the crowd they also found reason to have on the suspect list, tech company CEO and Barb's girlfriend Rozetta Pierre. The team went to speak once again with Zara after the player discovered that she destroyed the victim's schedule. She said that she couldn't handle to be his assistant, especially since he treated her no better then a slave, demanding various thing in small amount of time and not allowing her to have breaks. The player and Barb went to speak to Scarlett after Arif and Madison analyzed the phone and found an angry video chat between them. Scarlett explained that the victim want her help to scam other people so he can get them on his knees and bagging them to live on his property and the they together should be the rules of the capital in the building ownership. A while later, the team get caught in the middle of the fight between Paula and Zara who argued about the victim. The team calmed them down and send in opposite direction while they search the scene.They found that Rozetta knew the victim since her youth and decided to interrogate her more. Rozetta became furious telling the team that he was her father but that she never wanted to have anything with him after he left her in the foster home after her mother's death while she was 5. They also spoke to Paula about her wedding ring. She told the player and Barb that to marry with the victim when she found that he is nothing but a cheater after which she broke up with him. The team once again spoke to Wendy when her DNA was found on the .22-caliber bullets. She told the team that the victim requested bullets but that he didn't say for what he would use them. When they collected last piece of evidence, the team approached to arrest Paula. Paula tried to deny accusations, but with all evidence shown against her she confessed her crimes. she told the team that she needed to kill him because she couldn't watch him ruining other people's lives, especially lives of elder people. she explained that she heard from Wendy how Cosmo wanted to throw her out of her home because of one missed rant and how he prohibited her to give money to his "customers" her arms was tied. then, she continued to explain, found in her notes his assistant forgot that he also wanted to do that to more elderly people on which list was also her parent but also his own parents and something that crossed her limits is that Cosmo also wanted to kick out and sick old lady from 39C. She also explained that she deal everything with Zara and Wendy about group assassination. She told the player and Barb that Wendy needed to deliver bullets to the victim's address where she would pick them up and Zara through her connection to get to the pistol and once everything was ready she would've be in Wendy's house where would've shot him. For the end she said that she don't regret killing him and that she don't care will she go to prison but that all elderly people will be safe and in their houses. The team arrestd her and then went to arrest Zara and Wendy. Judge Lawson sentenced Paula to 10 years in prison and told the team that they can bring her associates for a trial. The team, exit the court to pick Zara and Wendy when they got informed by a beaten security officer that Wendy and Zara escaped the prison van. They asked officer where they went, on which he pointed towards the subway station. Barb and the player rushed there where they found a smashed security camera that after the team restored has been sent to Madison. Madison told the team that the most of footage failed to recover but that some indeed recover. She showed then a footage where Wendy and Zara talked about last move and that they wont go to prison because of Paula and that they won't let their secret to be revealed after which left towards Wendy's flat. The team hurried there where in front of then was a giant freezer. The player quickly open it where inside they fund Wendy and Zara without consciousness. They quickly sent them to Matilda who after performing a check on them informed the team that they will be fine on the time for their trial. Meanwhile, Mia told the player that Sandy called and wanted to have a conversation with the player. Sandy told the team that she heard that Roberto wants to host a costume party in the museum this night so he can get more clients and employees to join his "brothel", but she also said that brothel is cover up for a bigger plans and that also heard that they are talking about experiments on humans in the secret part of the brothel behind the curtains, but that she will continue to dig deeper and inform the player if she find anything. Mia told her to stay safe and before Sandy cut the call she said that she left invitation for the costume party in the cafe and that they need to go and get them. Mia and the player went to the cafe where they found invitations. They sent it John to make sure that they are real. After he finished the analyzes, he confirmed that they are legit, but also that he found a tiny symbol of LUMIA on the bottom of the invitation with a title "Deltoidus" which was a sign for the team that the party have connection to Operation Deltoidus that LUMIA wants to start with Roberto. With everything finished the team went to Wendy and Zara's trial and while judge Lawson wanted to finish quick and split their sentence to 15 years each, Barb step in front to show her that there is more that they need to confess. Judge looked at them and told them that they are obligated to speak truth and nothing except truth. Even with Wendy's threatening eyes, Zara cracked and told the court that they were involved into drug trafficking and that their job is to make sure that drug come to the location that it needed. Judge asked her from where drug comes from on what Zara said that she don't know as they pick up the drug from the museum and deliver to the secret spots all around the district but that is always one person who picks that drugs, always with the same password that the package is delivered - "Viva la Deltoidus Plan". Before judge told her sentence she told to the court that Paula didn't know anything about their side activities but that she just wanted to help the elder people and told the judge to not raise her sentence because of them. Judge Lawson looked at them and demanded name of the the receiver of the drug packages in exchange for smaller sentence but they both said that they don't have a name. Judge Lawson told them that it's sad not knowing a name of the only one person they ever interacted with before sentenced them to life imprisonment for involvement in the homicide and drug trafficking. Once the trial has been over Mia and the player concluded with Chief Loukas about the plan for the undercover job and how they can kill two birds with one stone at the museum costume party tonight. Summary 'Victim' * Cosmo Greenes (Shot two times in the chest) 'Murder Weapon' * .22-Caliber Pistol 'Killer' * Paula Dominguez Suspects WCarterSFB.png|Wendy Carter SWongC22SFB.png|Scarlett Wong ZTienSFB.png|Zara Tien PDominguezSFB.png|Paula Dominguez RPierreC22SFB.png|Rozetta Pierre Quasi-Suspect(s) SBennettQC22SFB.png|Sandy Bennett Killer's Profile * The Killer plays piano. * The Killer had military training. * The Killer plays Immortal Combat. * The Killer wears glasses. * The Killer wears green. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate House Yard (Clues: Victim's body, Baker's helmet, Dirt pile) *Examine Baker's helmet (Result: W CARTER; New Suspect: Wendy Carter) *Examine (Result: Bullets) *Ask Wendy why is her helmet at the crime scene (New Crime Scene: Subway) *Investigate Subway (Clues: Pocket watch, Folder) *Examine Pocket watch (Result:Engraving; New Suspect: Scarlett Wong) *Examine Folder (Result: Z TIEN; New Suspect: Zara Tien) *Give pocket watch to Scarlett Wong. *Question Zara about the victim. *Analyze Bullets (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays piano) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer had military training) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Cafe (Pile of food, Broken piece of technology; New Suspect: Paula Dominguez) *Ask Paula about the victim (Profile Updated: Paula plays piano) *Examine Pile of food (Result: Spy cam) *Examine Broken Piece of technology (Result: Holo-card; New Suspect: Rozetta Pierre) *Ask Rozetta if she knows the victim (Profile Updated: Rozetta plays piano and had military training) *Analyze Spy cam (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays Immortal Combat; New Crime Scene: Trains) *Investigate Trains (Clues: Torn paper, Trashbin) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Schedule) *Examine Faded Schedule (Result: Schedule) *Examine Schedule (Result: Zara's signature) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Smashed phone) *Ask Zara why she wrote that messages on the victim's schedule (Profile Updated: Zara plays piano, had military training and plays Immortal Combat) *Analyze Smashed phone (12:00:00) *Ask Scarlett why she didn't told you about her and victim's fight (Profile Updated: Scarlett plays piano, had military training and plays Immortal Combat) *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 *Investigate Cafe Tables (Clues: Torn carton, Framed photo, Pile of trash) *Examine Torn carton (Result: Ammo box) *Examine Framed photo (Result: Young Rozetta) *Examine Pile of trash (Result: Wedding ring) *Ask Rozetta how the victim had younger picture of her (Profile Updated: Rozetta plays Immortal Combat) *Question Paula about the ring (Profile Updated: Paula plays piano, had military training and plays Immortal Combat) *Analyze Ammo box (06:00:00) *Ask Wendy why is her DNA on the ammo box (Profile Updated: Wendy plays piano; New Crime Scene: House Entrance) *Investigate House Entrance (Clues: Pile of leaves, Pieces of clothes) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Pistol) *Examine Pieces of clothes (Result: Substance) *Analyze Pistol (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears green; Murder Weapon Classified: .22-Caliber Pistol) *Analyze Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears glasses) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Lustful Shadows 4! Lustful Shadows 4 *Investigate Subway (Clues: Smashed camera) *Examine Smashed camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera (06:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Investigate House Yard (Clues: Giant Freezer) *Examine giant Freezer (Result: Zara and Wendy) *Analyze Zara and Wendy (09:00:00) *See what Sandy wants from you (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cafe (Clues: Faded invitations) *Examine Faded invitations (Result: Invitations) *Analyze invitations (03:00:00; Reward: Mummy costume) *Go to the Zara and Wendy's trial (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Wealthy Street